A Vermillion Lust
by RC1997
Summary: Mimosa Vermillion is not as shy and innocent as everyone thought she was. She likes dumb, loud, and short Asta, and she wants him to herself. Mimosa/Asta. Smut inside.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight entered through the curtains illuminating lightly a small room occupied by a young, vivid boy. Said boy had messy, spiky, gray hair, green eyes, and was entering adulthood -in the Clover Kingdom, you were considered an adult at 15-.

The boy, Asta, couldn't get any sleep, he was too nervous for that. Tomorrow the Magic Emperor held an exam to select the members of the Royal Knights party. Magic Knights of every squad would participate in the selection, some of them were very strong and experienced, but Asta was confident he could make it. He trained everyday as hard as he could, as he used to do in his natal Hage. That didn't stop him from feeling tense though. The exam was another cornerstone he had to overcome in his dream to become Magic Emperor.

Asta started at the sound of knocks in his wooden door. It was really late in the night, and he wondered who could be. He walked dressed in his white shirt and black pants, and pulled the handle.

"Mimosa?". The young boy scratched his head in surprise.

"Can I... come inside?", she asked coyly.

Many people considered Asta to be a dense, and they were right, he was that, but even him was wary of letting in a young maiden, who was also royal, at night in his private quarters, and what it implied. However, Asta dismissed the idea, Mimosa was too sweet and innocent for that, surely there was a reason for her visit.

"Sure"

Mimosa smoothed with her hand the blankets before sitting down in the modest bed while blushing slightly. Asta quickly followed up and sat next to her, staring into the walls.

"Umm Asta... Are you... nervous for tomorrow?", her amber eyes looked at him. They were beautiful.

The young boy nodded. "I guessed you would. I couldn't either. That is why, um... I came here", although still shy, the young female Knight was quickly gaining confidence.

Asta nodded again, deep in thought. "You know, Mimosa... I am all worked up because I don't want to fail tomorrow. I want to get stronger everyday, be acknowledged by the captains, the nobles, the country... And show them that everyone can follow their dreams, even if they are nobody, orphans like me".

Mimosa was amazed at the sudden confession, but she managed to smile.

"That is amazing, Asta. On the contrary, I only became a Magic Knight because it is what I was supposed to be, as a Vermillion. It is only now that I see the good we do, the help and protection we give to the people".

While she said that, Asta saw the passion behind the young lady's eyes. He already liked Mimosa, but know, he looked at her with closely. She had always been a sweetheart and now that they were alone, the moonlight made her look absolutely beautiful.

Mimosa caught him staring and blushed.

"Do you feel better know?", she sweetly asked.

"Yeah... Thank you, Mimosa".

At that, she smiled again. Then, she regained a fiery blush, and closed a bit the distance between them.

"You know, Asta... I can do much more for you...".

She went down on her knees positioning between his legs. They locked eyes for a while, Asta shivered when he felt her delicate hand brush his hand against his knee, swallowing loudly at her hand traveling further, up to the tightness in his pants.

"Mimosa... Are you sure of this?". As much as he wanted it happening, he still had to ask her.

"Yes. I have wanted for some time", she reassured him confidently.

He gulped again, but nodded. That was all she needed to grip his member through the thin clothes. Mimosa gasped at the hardness, making Asta moan. Even if she had gathered up all her courage to do this, she actually had zero experience in sexual matters. His moan, however, told she was in a good path.

With his help, she unbuttoned the black trousers, followed up by removing his underwear. She yelped when his member hit her straight in the face. Mimosa looked astonished at the large, veiny tool. Even a girl as inexperienced as her would know she had an impressive cock in her hands.

Mimosa was drown to the erect cock, so she wrapped her right hand around the hard flesh. The warmth and thickness impressed her. With the other hand, she massaged the entire length, up to down, Asta growling in pleasure as a result.

"Mimosa!"

His growl startled her but she smiled slightly at the thought that she was making him feel good. That was her goal, after all. And she wanted to make him feel even better. With a curious look, she licked the tip of the mushroom head. She hummed, it didn't taste bad at all, a bit salty but that was it. So Mimosa smiled and leaned again, tacking the full head in her mouth.

Asta moaned once again. Her soft lips and wet mouth, along with the curious glint of her eyes made him twitch in bliss. This was without any doubt the best he had ever felt. He felt the anxiety melt away from his body. But, as first times went, he was already reaching his climax. It came so fast he couldn't warn Mimosa of it.

Mimosa felt him twitch and his seed fill her mouth. She swallowed it, it also tasted salty but strangely good.

Asta panted heavily. "I am very sorry, Mimosa... It felt so good, and then you... I am sorry". He was shocked when she giggled,

"It doesn't matter. But, the next time, please, tell me Asta". The implications of what she just said wasn't lost to Asta. She said next time, without an if, so she wanted to do it again. It filled him with anticipation and want.

Mimosa had achieved what she wanted to do when she knocked on his door, except the last thing. So, with new confidence she leaned and pecked Asta's cheek, almost touching his lips. She felt herself redden.

"I hope I relieved you of your worries a bit, Asta. Good luck tomorrow in the selection!", with that, the Vermillion stood up and walked to the door. She was cut by Asta,

"Yeah, Mimosa! We are going to kick ass tomorrow! You will see!", his enthusiasm made her giggle again.

The next morning, when the Magic Emperor told they were in the same team, they looked to the each others eyes and blushed, keeping to themselves the events that transpired the previous night, Yuno and Noelle questioning why the sudden shyness of the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Royal Knights selection, they were 'hijacked' by Mereleona Vermillion, the former captain of the Crimson Lions, and Mimosa's eldest cousin. The new training regimen and the trip to a Volcano exhausted all the chosen Knights, but their magical power and physical condition improved greatly. Alas, they were going to need every ounce of strength to defeat the threat of the Eye of the Midnight Sun .

Another major consequence of being part of the Royal Knights was that, the Vermillion beauty and Asta could be together more than ever before. Since the 'night visit' -as Asta called it- Mimosa had paid him, the two young knights had gotten closer and closer to each other. It wasn't strange to see both of them eating together in group with their comrades Yuno and Noelle at the Headquarters or training alone in the yard. Mimosa had even gotten the bashful young man to trip her around the capital, sometimes running errands or going for a walk around magical items shops.

Noelle couldn't help ask Mimosa what had changed between the two. Sure, they were friends before, but now they were inseparable, and at least to Noelle, they seemed like a real couple. She was jealous, even though Asta was a commoner, he was charming and well, he was hot as hell, Noelle was ashamed to admit. However, her cousin had laughed when she asked and brushed her off. At least, Asta's friend Yuno seemed to feel as confused as she was about his fellow member of Golden Dawn.

For her part, Mimosa was ecstasic in her private quarters. _Tonight_ , the Vermillion beauty thought, _it is going to be MY night._ The couple had continued with similar encounters to the first one weeks ago, when Mimosa had gone down for him, but they had not crossed the line yet. The amber eyed beauty wanted to change that as soon as possible. So, she had charmed Asta to go out for a date. He had told her they were having dinner at a nice restaurant he had discovered the first time he was in the capital. Mimosa had enough money to buy the prettiest gown in Clover Kingdom but knew that Asta was a humble boy, that sent most of his earnings to the church in Hage, so she told him to go in their respective squad uniform with the Royal Knight's shawl.

He had picked her up, and he had been so nice through the whole date -as he always was-. But, Mimosa's heart was filled with anxiety when she had whispered to his ear, after kissing passionately, that she wanted to pass the night with him. Asta's face had inmediately changed, reddening at first, then it hardened in certainty. They quickly went to a nearby inn, grabbing each other's hand with love but also nervousness.

All their nerves melted away when their chamber's door closed, and they kissed in lust, Asta picking her up and throwing Mimosa into the bed. He hovers over her supple form, and kiss her neck gently, in that spot that Mimosa liked so much and always made her mewl like a kitten. As their lips danced, one piece of cloth after another met the floor, revealing soft, marvelous skin and taut, strong muscles.

Asta admires the nude form of the Vermillion goddess. She was gorgeous, her breasts round and plump, topped by hard pink nipples, that kept a soft jiggling with each breath she took. Her plain belly led to wide hips and smooth thighs that made Asta's cock as hard as iron. Then, her mound is shaven and her folds are parted slightly to reveal the wet petals of her virgin flower, which leaked tiny, shimmering droplets of arousal due to all the foreplay.

"I don't think words could do your beauty justice, Mimosa", Asta remarked making her blush.

His sweet words are messed by his hard erection landing in the entrance of her pussy. Mimosa feels in awe at the sight, it is the first time he places his impressive member near her mound, and the image is really astounding. The sheer thickness and length of the cock, against her delicate, tight flower. The thought ought to made her scared of the size difference, but it only made her hornier and more eager.

He climbs into her, his strong hands take her legs into his grasp, spreading and hooking them to either side of his hips. Mimosa watches with anticipation as her love pumps himself in his own hands and places in her entrance. She had always pictured this in her head, the moment some man would bed her. She had always prayed it would be on her own terms, that it would never come on a wedding night to a lord she did not want to marry. She never thought in would be in an inn, never thought it would be Asta, a commoner, but now she knew she would not have had it any other way. So with a sigh, she closes her eyes and opens her legs a bit wider.

Blood roars in her ears as Asta presses the head of his cock into her cunt. He pauses and kisses the pulse line at her neck. Despite his gentleness, Asta doesn't pause and he rips her open like a page in a book.

"Ahh... Asta, slow, please", Mimosa begs, a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

Her insides burn and sting like a harsh bite while, she realizes in horror, that he is still not even halfway inside of her. The young lady gathers her wits, she wanted this, she would be strong and endure the pain, pleasure would come later so the sooner he entered her fully, the better.

"Fuck me", she begs again. Asta sees she is in pain, but with a loud and clear voice she whimpers, "Get on with it, Asta".

In one long, slow thrust, the young Knight sheaths himself into the Vermillion, not stopping until he bumps against her walls that push him back in protest. Mimosa squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away, but this time, there is something different about the pain. It's softer, more welcome.

"Asta", she hisses, biting her tongue. "Move now".

He obliges her, gently rocking in and out like the undulation of a ship. Mimosa marvels at the way her body gives entrance to something so large, feels pride at taking him so deep within her. She squeezes her calves around him, admires the sheer power of his hips and the strength lying beneath his muscles.

"You're so tight", her lover murmurs, leaning over her to rest his forearms against the bed.

After the first few tentative thrusts he begins moving quicker, more fluidly. The pain dances beside the dull pleasure as it blooms deep within Mimosa's sex, fuses together so well that soon she can scarcely separate the two. When Asta pulls so far out of her that the flared head of his cock slides free from her pink folds and drives violently back in, she chokes out a cry. He strikes against something that makes her body sing in bliss, it lights up her insides like thousands of stars.

"There," Mimosa whimpers, and he shifts, rocking back to find that place inside of her again. "Please, please, right there!" she cries loudly, enough that Asta is sure all the inn has heard them.

The amber eyed beauty realizes, but then Asta took up an intense pace in his thrusts that unleashed deep moans from her, so instead she holds back her sounds until tears fall from her eyes. It feels so good— so _good_ — better than anything before. She runs her small hands over his body, somehow needing even more from him. She begins meeting his thrusts with fervor, feels him jerk back away when her fingers brush against his focused face.

"You're getting so wet," the Black Bulls knight murmurs, looking down between them.

Pressure mounts inside of her, pulling every muscle in her body as tight as bound leather. Mimosa's eyes roll back as she climbs the pleasure, wherever it may be leading her to. Then at last, she's there. It feels like an explosion, a giant burst of stars behind her eyes. It courses through her body and rushes over her like waves in the open sea. The muscles in her cunt spasm wildly around Asta's cock as she arches and cries out into his chest. He fucks her through it, so hard she can hardly even think.

At last he comes as well, with a growl that reminds Mimosa of a bull. His hips stutter as he rips himself out of her; spits warm ropes across her soft belly. She wonders for a moment if it was anything like what she felt a moment ago, wonders if it could even hold up in comparison.

It takes a while for her love to relax, nearly falling all at once on top of her. He moves to the side just in time, a sweating mountain of a mess as he stretches out his muscled body in satisfaction. Mimosa is finally satisfied, having achieved her goal of making Asta hers. She then rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her curvy body to his taut form. There, she fell asleep peacefully, her lips parted slightly. Asta stroke her forearm and back feeling her smooth skin. Sighing, he shut his eyes and drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

The last days have been almost hell in the Clover Kingdom. Not only had the Royal Knights faced the menace of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and their plan to resurrect the elven race to then exact revenge against the humans. They also faced an existence that endangered the life in the entire continent, a demon with such an immense power at his hand that it was truly miraculous they were still alive. Only because of the courage and bravery of the current Magic Knights along the elven leader Licht and the temporary comeback of the First Wizard King.

As it was, after surviving enough dread and despair for a lifetime, the Clover Kingdom and the knights ought to be enjoying some festivity to raise the spirit between the citizens. The Capital glowered with lamps radiating red and blue lights in the streets and squares, the inns full of refugees and people with their house destroyed by the conflict chanting and dancing in a way to forget the hell they were through just hours ago.

The Magic Knights followed the example and a ball was currently being held in the Vermillion palace, the only one from the three royal families to be in good enough condition to hold the best from nobles and knights. The Silva, Vermillion families and the prominent members from the squads were present, Asta being among them for his key role even if he was a commoner. Things were changing, slowly but steady, birth gave status but no longer was a reason of discrimination (for the majority, at least).

Asta glued himself to his girlfriend Mimosa Vermillion, as he didn't know the basic etiquette yet and feared shaming her in front of her family, which was unaware of the depth of their bond. However, Asta entertained the party with his kind heart and open nature whenever Yuno, Leopold or Noelle gathered with the couple. As the night went on, couples went to the dancing floor and moved with grace following the rhythm of the music.

Captain Yami kicked Asta's head seeing as the young man did not join the dance. The truth was, neither of them knew even the basics of dancing, but after a couple of drinks and gathering their courage the Bull's led Mimosa and Charlotte to the center.

Mimosa marveled at the gentleness which Asta led their steps despite the obvious lack of rhythm the boy showed. Meanwhile Asta's opened his mouth amazed at the way the Vermillion beauty glowed in his strong arms, clad in a pure white sleeveless dress which was modest but failed to hide her large breasts and her curvy waist. Mimosa also relished in the way the clean cut suit fit her boyfriend's shoulders and arms, and the tight pants his perky butt. They started the dance in a polite distance but the alcohol in their veins and the electrifying lust in their eyes glancing at each other cut the gap. A spin to the right and Mimosa's breast brushed his torso while the next spin left her collarbone exposed for him to linger a kiss, or a slow movement in which his semi-hard dick rubbed the lower part of her belly drawing out a soft simultaneous moan.

The hour was running late and many in the party were already drunk or had politely retired to their rooms. As nobody was in condition to pay attention to them, the young knights got away from the ball towards the Vermillion private quarters. The door not yet closed and Asta had already pined the busty Vermillion against the rock walls. Their tongues battled for dominance while Asta picked Mimosa in the air throwing her a few seconds later in the soft feathers of her bed.

Again the Black Bull's member had to stop in his knees relishing the sight before him. The incredible Mimosa Vermillion with her flushed face and the right lace of her dress lowered to show the curve of the breast, the dress shrivelled and raised showing off her plump thighs. Pure perfection. The demon inside him wanted to pounce and raid the pure angel below him, Asta only resisting due to his strong will. Nevertheless he resumed the lusty assault started before.

They took their time exploring every inch of their bodies with their fingers and tongues. The night was long, after all, and them young and with enough stamina to endure until the morning. But, as the minutes passed the raw need for them to be in unity prevailed. In the missionary position they can continue worshiping their bodies, and what a worship it was. Mimosa first climax reaches soon, and then a second... Only to find herself in want for a more rough approach.

"Astaaa", Mimosa moaned. "I want more".

Asta admired that she knew what she wanted and wasn't ashamed of asking for it, it was an attractive trait he found. He kisses the trail of amber hair as it dropped down to her chest. Then he kissed the valley of her large breasts before she guided his head to one of her tits, her hands threading through his gray hair, a thing she always loved to do during sex.

His wet tongue glanced over the hard nipple causing Mimosa to shudder in delight. Asta's left hand squeezed her tit while his mouth latched the other one. The hand failed to cup all the huge tit as he brushed the pointy end with his thumb.

"Get inside me already", she commanded brashly.

Asta moved her gently on her belly the curvy ass gloves in display for him to admire. He pushed hard inside making the Vermillion moan loudly as he sheathed his length within her tight cunt.

The knight set a steady pace but his thrusts were forceful enough that they had the amber eyed beauty moaning each time until he covered her mouth with his, although her moans whilst kissing him were still quite loud. Mimosa's nails dug into his back as she tried hard not to scream her lungs out in pleasure. Hard when you had a massive dick ruining your pussy walls.

"Let go", Asta told her. For a second, she thought she had done something wrong when her nails dug into his back but he continued a second later, burying her fear. "Scream. Yell. Don't hold back".

"Oh gods yes! You are amazing", she mewled profanities each time his huge fuckstick entered her cunt.

"Why is your cunt so tight..."

"AH! AH! AH! Because I, OH!... am special... AH!", Mimosa panted and moaned as Asta continued to ram her, the sound of his skin hitting her plump arse resonated throughout the large quarters.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!", Mimosa chanted with each thrust.

"OH ASTA! URGH YES, YES, YES FUCK YES!"

He felt Mimosa's cunt tighten around him. It was a vice like grip and her scream that accompanied it told Asta just how hard he made her cum. Her entire body shook from the pleasure that was coursing through her.

"We are far from done, Mimosa", Asta smiled wickedly at her after he turned her beautiful flushed face to look at his.

So Asta continues to fuck her and fuck her and fuck her some more. He pounds into her from above, using the mating press position he puts her in to give her the dicking of a lifetime. Mimosa climaxes quickly and messily around the pounding cock, and then she keeps on cumming as the pounding continues, his balls full of cum beating red her perineum, orgasm after orgasm running through her spasming form.

He fucks her into oblivion, plain and simple. By the time he finally cums inside of her, Mimosa isn't sure she is in a dream or not anymore. He fills her with his seed, pumping her full of his sticky, hot ejaculate. The Vermillion is barely herself by that point, barely cognizant of what's going on around her.

"How did I ever live without this cock?" She mused out loud. _How did I ever live without Asta?_

Asta chucked beneath her and she felt the vibrations of it throughout her own body. His hands kneaded the flesh of her perfect breasts.

"How did I ever live without Mimosa Vermillion?". Gray and amber eyes filled with love and lust looked at the other.

"Sleep?" he asked in a tired tone and all he received was a nod from Mimosa. He lifted her up easily, with his cock still inside of her, and he laid her down next to him on the bed. He brought the covers over the bodies and the amber beauty snuggled against him as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
